The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus and a method for manufacturing the same.
A display apparatus includes a display panel, a printed circuit board for driving the display panel, and a tape carrier package (TCP) or chip on film (COF) package, which electrically connects the display panel to the printed circuit board.
The COF package is increasing in use because it has a relatively low coefficient of thermal expansion and excellent flexibility, uses a thinner thin film, and realizes a fine pitch in comparison with the TCP.
The COF package has one end attached to an upper portion of the display panel and is curved to be mounted on a lower portion of the display panel. Because a restoring force acts on the COF package in a direction opposite to the curved direction of the COF package when the COF package is in an assembled state, a peel-off phenomenon in which the COF package peels away from the lower portion of the display panel over time may occur.